


Just One Wish

by honeyMellon



Category: Bleach
Genre: Complete, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyMellon/pseuds/honeyMellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His lover was not the demonstrative kind, not even in the throes of passion. He only wanted one thing, and tonight, he was determined to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Wish

Tea, definitely tea. Oolong this time, if he was not mistaken. Just to be sure, he ran his tongue along those lips again and gently sucked on the soft, moist skin. A little flowery and a hint of sweet earthy tone, lack of bitterness—definitely Oolong, he decided.

He whispered his suspicion into his lover's ear and watched as those lips curled up into a ghost of a smile. To outsiders that could hardly be counted as a smile, but it was enough for him.

The bed dipped as he shifted his weight to swing one of his legs over his lover's body. He brought their lips together again; this time, he slid his tongue between the slightly parted lips. His tongue explored the warm cavern carefully until it brushed up against the one waiting within, then he slowly, gingerly caressed it with his own. His lover did not respond immediately, but he wasn't discouraged. He would eventually, he knew. It was just his nature to hold back, always reluctant to show his vulnerability even behind closed doors.

He shifted his weight again so that he could glide his hand across the smooth, taut chest, feeling the rapid falling and rising that corresponded with his lover's breath. He would've been gasping and groaning if he were to breathe that fast, but of course _he_ would not. _His_ face, though dusted in a shade of delicate pink, was expressionless. His eyes were _just_ the tiniest bit softer than usual, and his lips, though still held shut in a dignified manner when he wasn't kissing, quivered _just_ a little—those, and the color of his cheeks, were the only hints of his arousal.

This was part of their daily ritual, their dance of courtship. He would initiate, then slowly, patiently coax his lover to join him. His lover was willing, but he wasn't the demonstrative kind. It had taken him forever to identify the signs—a slight twitch of his eyebrows, tensing of his muscles, a shadow in his eyes—they all meant different things. Now, though, he was familiar with them all, knew them by heart, and was always on the lookout for new ones.

But sounds—those were rare. He had only heard them a handful of times. It could be creepy at times, he had to admit, making love to someone so silent even in the throes of passion. He knew his lover enjoyed it—the sudden tightening of his hold on his hips was a sign—but he always bit his lip when he came, forcibly swallowing the moans that had surely formed deep in his throat.

Today he was determined. He won't stop until he heard something spill from those lips. Ducking his head under his lover's ear, he caressed the smooth skin with his lips. He knew that this was an especially sensitive area for his lover. His own breath quickened as he felt the body beneath him tense up.

Licking and nipping, he moved his mouth southward, leaving a wet trail down the slim neck to the hollow between the collarbones. He was careful not to leave any marks, because his lover could not afford to be seen with them.

When he reached that most sensitive part in his lover's body, he worshipped it, dragging his tongue along the fragile skin in an agonizingly slow pace. He knew every curve, where to linger and where to avoid. The pale thighs tensed under his palms, and he heard his lover's breath quicken. Smiling, he took it all in, enveloping it with his hot, wet heat. The slim hips bucked slightly.

Still, his lover remained silent.

Fighting his gag reflex, he relaxed his throat and let his lover slide in deeper. He opened his eyes to meet the pair of lust-glazed grey eyes. The elegantly-manicured brows were furrowed a little, but his gaze was still bright, still steady.

Hollowing his cheeks, he began to pull his head back, dragging the insides of his mouth along the hardened flesh. Fingers snaked into his hair and he felt a tiny jolt of pain on his scalp as the fist clenched. The faster he bobbed his head, the more the fingers became entangled in his long hair. When the tugs became painful, he grunted his protest.

The vibration from his throat only served to push his lover closer, and with a sudden jerk of the hips, his lover peaked, pulsing almost violently within the constricts of his throat. He felt the warm, silky liquid fill his mouth, and he gulped it down as fast as he could. Still, a thin trickle managed to escape, and it slid down from the corner of his mouth, leaving a milky white trail.

His hand shot up to wipe it away, but then he heard it. A single sigh—so soft that it could easily be mistaken for an exhalation of breath, but he knew better. It was confirmed by the pink cheeks that flushed a deeper red and the tremor in the elegant throat as his lover swallowed the rest of his moans of pleasure.

Locking his brown eyes with his lover's grey ones, he crawled upwards and claimed his lover's mouth, giving the man a taste of himself. The response came quicker this time as his lover basked in the afterglow of his climax, and their tongues entwined. A graceful hand cupped the back of his head and he felt himself being pulled down onto the bed.

He smiled. His lover may be silent, but he was not selfish. But he was already satisfied, because he had gotten his one wish. That little sigh meant more than what those skilled hands can do.

Well, not that he was going to refuse...

**~END~**


End file.
